An Eternity Isn't Enough
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Let me tell you a Story. A story of two Heavenly Beings that defended a divine artifact and ruled over mortals. A Golden Goddess and a Silver God. This is the tale of their struggles, their friendship, their wars, their love and most of all. It is the tale of their unbreakable bond that created a Legend.
1. Prologue: Raise The Dead

**Heya Everybody its ts879, here with my first attempt at an actual serious story! This is specifically a story about Hylia and the Fierce Deity, who is Link in this Fanfic before he got reincarnated. yes this is all my headcannon.**

 **This First chapter is just a Prologue detailing the creation of the Zelda world and there is't really much written here. I'll try to get the actual first chapter done soon. but is suspect it will take quiet some time as I have a lot on my plate at the time.**

 **Anyway without further ado, leave a review and Let's get started**

 **WARNING: Legend of Zelda is owned by nintendo, not me. will Contain Mature themes like coarse language, sexual themes, blood and gore.**

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing, but darkness. All was an endless void full of disparity, suffering and the twisted creatures that inhabited it. Nothing ever changed, nothing ever progressed and there was no life.

Then suddenly there was light, that illuminated the three beings that would herald the start of creation itself. They claimed this 'first Light" and made the world we know. They are the three golden goddesses of Power, Wisdom and Courage.

Din the goddess of power with her strong arms build the red earth above the void. Nayru the goddess of wisdom, with her infinite knowledge poured out Law and Order where there was only chaos. Finally Farore the goddess of Courage, with her rich soul produced life that would inhabit and rule the newly created land. And now there was happiness, beauty, and love with the birth of it all.

With their work done, these divine beings ascended to a higher plane of reality. But before that they left a part of themselves and all of the First Light to their realm which manifested itself into the Triforce. An artifact that could grant a mortal any wish their heart would desire. Most of all however, it was responsible for the continuous existence of the world. For without it everything would rot in the consuming blackness.

But even in the wake of the Triforce's shining light, the darkness would still sweep up from the abyss. Creating sorrow, angry, greed ,hatred, all that polluted the souls of those who live. Driving their ambitions, their selfishness, their need to fight among themselves. Threatening to take the Goddesses's final gift and do damage irreparable.

The Triforce would need protectors and humanity would need guides. This is the story of the those who defended and looked after the realm of light. A story that gave way to a legend.

The Legend of Zelda...


	2. Chapter 1: Altered State

**Well there it is people. The first chapter of my new series!**

 **I don't really know if what I wrote is good or bad. So some constructive criticism will be helpful. Also beware of angst. I was listening to too much Korn and Megadeth while writing this.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Her body shivered under the cold steel, one of her bloody hands pressed against it while the other shakily held a large dagger. She was huddled beneath a greatshield, propped up from one side by a tall boulder. It was presumably one that used to belong to a Goron solider as it was more then big enough to hide her completely, even when the front was punctured with many arrows.

All around her was a garden of corpses and mangled bodies, some of her enemies', some of her allies'. For it was the aftermath of a great battle. Both sides were large settlements consisting of many people, they live near where the Trifocre was kept. So eventually they began to clash for control of it. This lead to wars that only caused mutual death and destruction.

She was a healer in the conflict, as denoted by her golden dress and the light, metal armor protecting her chest, both messy with dirt and blood along with her braided dark brown hair. Her job was to tend to the well-being of the troops. That was until, they all met their end or at least it was what she believed happened. Not a sound reached her ears expect her own erratic heartbeats. Although she was sure there were no other survivors she was still too afraid to leave her hiding place.

It was ironic that she was now trembling in fear now, when some called her brave during and before the battle. At least those that weren't completely afraid to talk to her, probably just because they were simply flattering her. But she did her duty valiantly, using magic to help the soldiers in the field. But in the end it was not enough, this was a skirmish where everyone lost. Both sides were utterly decimated in the final hour, leaving her the only one alive.

But then she heard footsteps close by, making her long ears twitch and her body tense. She held her dagger tighter now with both of her quaking hands as dread was building in the pit of her stomach. She prayed to the the Gods that whoever was roaming the battlefield, would leave her alone. But that same prayer seemed to be in vain as the footsteps kept getting louder.

She had a feeling that they would find her eventually, as they was probably scanning for other survivors. Her only hope was that this person would be friend not foe. Well she will find out soon, as hands encased in iron gauntlets gripped the top of the shield that sheltered her. Anxiety filled her mind, caused her body to stiffen and her heart was racing violently.

And it did't stop when those pair of hands forced the shield aside and blew her cover. The one who did all this was a young man who looked to be the same age as her. But what scared her was the fact that he was wearing the enemy's armor and standards. The sight of which made her take up a defensive stance as the apprehension in her mind increased tenfold. If she was gonna die today she would die fighting.

In response the stranger took a few steps back and raised his hands as if to stop her from striking. "Wait !" He said in alarm. "I don't want to hurt you."

She had much doubt if he was being truthful, which was only amplified by her stressed mind. But on further, notice she saw that he was unarmed and his sword was kept on a sheath on his back. Still it was not enough to assure her.

"Why should I believe you ?!" she exclaimed with fury in her voice along with slight hints of fear, it was apparent she was trying to be frighting when she was terrified herself. . "Your one of them!"

He visibly flinched at her remark, but answered quickly. "I know. But please, I mean you no harm" he said lowering his arms.

His behavior puzzled her , from what she saw during the conflict both sides were ruthless and malicious to the end. Determined to destroy one another for the Triforce. This warrior on the other seemed reluctant to even draw his weapon, how did he even survive the battle?

"Why?" she asked, with audible confusion. "We are both enemies. aren't we ?"

He let out a tired sigh at that. "We are" he replied as he took a couple of steps forward and sank down to his knees, sitting down only a foot away from her. She kept her eyes trained at him for any sudden movements,still holding the dagger right in front of her. She was still suspicious of him, but the somber expression on his face started to convince her otherwise.

"Yet I don't want to fight you at all." he continued looking down at the ground, she stared at him with her skepticism fading away. He then gazed up at her, the two of them making eye contact before he slowly reached out to grip her hands gently, he wasn't forcing them down. She was also expecting this, so it didn't startle her.

"Please put it down" he said in a solemn voice. A pleading smile on his face that was devoid of any real happiness. " there is no point in us fighting anymore. Our loved ones are massacred, our leaders are dead and our homes are burned to the ground." he continued as the sober grin on his face turned into a mournful frown.

"The only thing we have left is our lives. I don't want to lose mine and I don't to take yours either." He then looked down once again, blinking as his eyes started to glisten faintly. "There is no reason for us to fight anymore. besides this was all pointless from the beginning."

She could very well see where he was coming from. This war only had casualties, no victors. The head of her settlement only wanted the triforce for himself and manipulated the others with promises of ruling the world along with him. People were too naive and simple minded to think about the consequences. And in the end their petty feud for power and riches had lead to their own demise.

He understands this. He was the only other person to understand this. And that was all the justification she needed to trust him. She put the dagger down on the ground on her own accord and glanced back at him. She saw that he fared worse in this battle then she did. His armor was cracked and covered with blood. His golden-brown was messy and dirty. His navy blue eyes filled with sorrow and defeat.

Upon further inspection, she noted that he had a rather large cut on his right shoulder. Something she failed he see earlier, as her mind was more concentrated on self preservation.

"Your hurt..." she said bluntly, pointing at the injury, which prompted him to spare a glimpse at it.

"Oh this. It's just a flesh wound" he said covering it up with his other hand, wincing in pain. "It's not terribly painful"

For whatever reason she wanted to help. Maybe it was because she sympathized with him greatly. Maybe it was because he seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Or Maybe it was just because of her own compassion and kindness. Whichever it was, she acted upon it.

"Let me have a look at that" she said, inching closer towards him. For a few seconds he was unsure, but ultimately removed his hands and leaned his bleeding shoulder closer to her.

"What are gonna do?" He asked as she placed both her hands over the wound, while not actually touching it.

"I will help you..." she responded as her palms began to glow in a golden, light, it was so bright that he had to close his eyes. The shining light lasted for some time before dying down and he opened his eyes to see the cut was gone.

"It's healed..." he said, astonishment evident in his voice as he checked out his shoulder which was now good as new. His healer placed her hands on her lap and took in a deep breath. Fixing his laceration somewhat took its toll on her, but it was't all that tiring.

"Thank you." he said, beaming at her with a small grin in gratitude. "But you did't really need to do that."

"No I had to. The wound was infected, it would've gotten a lot worse if I left it untended " she replied closing her eyes afterward as she was gasping slightly. Something the warrior noticed quickly.

"Are you alright ?" He asked, obvious concern showing in his expression and voice "You look exhausted."

"It's okay." she said, her breathing becoming normal gradually. "It's just that, magic can be somewhat taxing to use"

"I understand" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck his hand. "sorry you had to go through all trouble that for me"

"It was no trouble" she sigh, gazing up at him with a melancholy smile of her own. "You were badly harmed, I could't just leave you like that."

Suddenly his cheeks turn slightly pink as he looked towards the ground. He had only talked to women a few times in his life, that coupled with his shy personality made him a bit flustered. So he simply nodded in acknowledgement.

His abrupt change in demeanor puzzled her for a brief moment. but soon she realized he was just being self conscious and let out a small, almost inaudible giggle. "For a though hardened warrior, he's pretty cute" she thought as the grin on her face grew a little. He kept his head down as if he knew what she was thinking.

Then a question crossed her mind, something she was wondering about a while ago. "Say how did you get through the battle ?" she asked as her smile faltered and her more serious side look charge. "despite the shoulder injury, you seemed to be fine"

He let out another weary sigh before speaking, color disappearing from his cheeks. "I don't really know how I survived..." he trailed off and from the tone of his voice she could tell he was recalling bitter memories and even felt guilty for making him do that. "I just kept fighting and when I stopped everyone was dead. I searched around and found you"

"I see" she replied as her lips turned into a small frown.

He then raised his head to make eye contact with her again. "what about you ?" he asked her. "how did you end up under that shield?"

It was now her turn to sigh in remembrance of bad times. "I was helping some soldiers and saw a volley of arrows was headed here." she said regretful and sad . As if she was disappointed in herself. "So I quickly hid underneath this shield. Didn't really have the guts to get out until you came along."

"I see" he responded in a similar voice. After that however the two of them sat around in complete silence. There really wasn't anything to talk about, but neither moved as they found solace in one another presence. Eventually it would became to stay in a place littered with corpses and the warrior finally stood up.

"It was nice to meet you." he addressed her as she looked up at him. "But there is no point in just stay here. I'll take my leave, thank you for everything."

"Wait" she called out to him as he was about to turn around and then stood up. "Where are you going? our homes are gone now." She didn't know why she was concerned about his well being. Perhaps because he gave her a bizarre sense of comfort in thee dark, dark times.

"I never really had a home. I have been on my own as far as I came remember" he said reminiscing about his life, looking directly into her eyes. "I am an orphan since birth and earned my living through doing odd jobs around the settlement. No one ever looked after me and I was forced into this war by the others. It's a miracle I lived through all that"

He then spoke with a small reassuring smirk on his face. "Don't worry about me. I may not know where I'm going. But I'll be alright."

Her ears were fixed on his every word as she heard all this. She was honestly excepting him to be one of the best warriors of the opposing force. An important person in his settlement somewhat like herself. But in the end he turned out to be someone vastly different. Now it also seemed to make sense why he wasn't too distraught about the loss of his livelihood. He could very easily started again elsewhere.

But there was one big similarity between them. The both of them were always alone...

"So what about you ?" he asked with concern in his voice as his lips were now pulled into a thin line. "What are you going to do?"

Although a part of her didn't want to answer that, she felt like she had to. It was only fair after all. "I don't know." she said glancing down at the ground. "My father is the leader of our settlement and My mother died during my birth. He always neglected me for that and everyone else was always afraid to talk me."

All his concentration was on her now, obviously curious to know more about her. While she continued in a solemn voice. "I became a healer so I could help others and then maybe everyone would't be scared of me. But in the end no one cared rally about me and like you I've always been alone."

From her manner of speaking he could she was on the verge of tears. For someone who had helped him he didn't want her to cry. This kind lost soul that had healed his injuries. At least he could do in return was comfort her in these grim times. So he gently placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to gaze up at him with misty eyes. "I know. What it feels like when everyone turns their back on. when it feels like your life is meaningless."

From the way he was talking to her, she could tell he was being utterly honest. This was the first time anyone had said such things to her, and the fact he was once suppose to be her enemy shocked her even more. "I don't know if it means anything to you. Just know this. I care about you and I'll never forget what you have done for me."

His kind words almost tears fall from her eyes and she could do nothing to repay them except moving closer and wrap her arms around him. The young man was surprised by this, but recovered soon and returned her embrace. This was the first time either of them experienced a hug, it felt a bit awkward but at the same time it was warm and soothing, despite death encircling them.

"Thank you." she murmured. "You don't know how much this matters to me"

"haha I can guess, can't I" he joked, making her smile a little too. Their hug lasted for a few more moments before the pair pulled back completely. Now They close stood close to one another and facing each other with a small grin on their faces. Both were certainly in a better mood now, despite the circumstances.

"You know." he addressed her again. "You can travel with me. If we stick together, it will safer that way."

"I would like that" she answered. Even thought she hadn't spent much time with him, he already liked him a fair bit. He was honest, kind and gentle which was all she could've asked for in a companion. Besides they were more or less friends at this point.

"Well then, there is no time to waste!" he said as if he was about to lead a charge, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Before we leave I have one last question for you." he said taking a glimpse of her over his shoulder. "what's your name?"

It instantly dawned her that in their long winded conversation, not once have they ever thought of the other's name. So it was only proper she should tell him already.

"Oh, my name is Hylia." she answered simply.

"Well nice to meet you, Hylia" He said formally "My name is..."

But before he could complete his sentence, the sky suddenly started light up, blinding them both.

"What's going on ?!' he exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I-I don't." she stuttered as the light got brighter and bigger. As if it was going to swallow them whole. Maybe in a way it did...

* * *

Hylia let out a tired moan as he slowly opened her eyes as the sun was shining on her face, causing her to raise her arm to her fore head to cover her eyes. She was lying down against a tree, in the middle of a grassy meadow. In the distance there were forests with smaller trees and plants. About ten meters to her right was a river, housing different types of fish.

"Uh how long was I asleep." the young maiden asked herself as she stretched her arms up and yawned drowsily, before standing. "And why was I dreaming about that day again" she pondered, looking up at the clear blue sky.

She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with angel sleeves that greatly complimented her fair skin tone. Her long hair now blonde in color glowed faintly in a golden light as it was brushed perfectly straight with two long braids hanging on either side of her face tied in pale ribbons.

Her eyes were light goldsen color that complimented her rosy-white skin . Her body was what you would expect of a beautiful woman, slender yet with curves in all the right places, though they were usually invisible under her dress. Indeed she looked like goddess, mostly because she is one.

"Your Grace" said a hovering figure in a robotic, feminine voice. It was floating above the grass and seemed to have appeared abruptly. "The ceremony will begin in approximately fifteen minutes. You have a five percent chance of being late"

The goddess sighed in mild annoyance. "Thank you Fi, I will be there shortly" she replied.

She simply bowed in response and stayed right in place.

"Well I guess I'll have to think about that later..." Hylia thought as she went off to do her duty, as Fi followed close behind.

* * *

 **What is the Fierce Deity's name you might asked.**

 **Well I'll give you one clue. It's not Link.**


End file.
